


Torrential Rain

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Weather Forecast [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rainy day sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, attempted pregnancy, husband/wife, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: The morning after a night with Akira is always a good way to start your day.Always.However…On this morning, just as he does every morning…Akira is in the mood to play.





	Torrential Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Parental Instincts IV, which I am still in the process of completing.

The sound of heavy rain battering against the window, playing loud, droning notes on the rooftop pulled you from the blissful realm of unconsciousness.

Slowly, your eyes opened, breathing a groggy groan.

Sleep crusted to your lashes as a yawn pulled at your mouth, raising a hand to rub a gentle, closed fist over your closed eye before carefully rolling over so that you weren’t lying on your stomach, but on your side instead.

The mattress you laid on hugged the various bumps and curves of your bare body, and what little skin wasn’t exposed to the cool draft that whispered through the bedroom was, thankfully, covered by the covers you and Akira were cocooned in.

A soft smile curled your lips, your dopey gaze zeroing in on the visage of your husband, Akira Kurusu.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep that he seemed to be an angel, even though you silently chastised yourself for thinking such a thing.

You knew him to be who—or _what_ —he truly was behind the frizzy black hair that framed his face, the closed lids that hid his warm onyx irises from your sight, and the mouth that wasn’t curled to form neither a smirk nor a smile.

One of your husband’s bare, lightly muscled arms was out of the warm layers of sheets that protected you both from the barely-there chill that permeated the bedroom, wrapped gently around your shoulders, keeping you close to him even as he slept. His other arm was stuffed underneath the pillow, propping up the lumpy, but comfortable cushion to support his head.

Your teeth gently bit your lip, pausing only to spare a quick glance at the clock on the end table adjacent to the king-sized bed.

The time blinked back at you in red digital numbers, showing the time as 6:45.

Quietly, you thanked the good fortune that smiled upon you, grateful that it was not only your day off, but Akira’s as well.

You were glad that your uptight, by-the-books boss had given you both the green light to take today off, and if Lady Luck truly blessed you, then…

Your mind wandered as your teeth nipped a bit harder on the flesh of your bottom lip, plump and still slightly sore from the seemingly endless warm, open-mouthed kisses Akira had greedily taken—and received—from you the previous night.

You snuck a glance at Akira, making sure that he was still asleep, and once you were satisfied that he was, you nudged your arm to tenderly lift the thick blanket that covered you, sparing a peek at what was between your legs.

A literal _mess_ stained your thighs, stained the covers you sat on, and oozed out from your womanhood. It was wet, cool but still slightly warm, staining the sheets beneath you and possibly soaking through the covers, leaking onto the mattress.

It wasn’t like it mattered. You stopped bothering to keep track of how many times Akira had claimed you last night, after all. You breathed a soft sigh, pulling your hand away, stiffening as the incubus muttered some incomprehensible nonsense in his sleep.

You shifted, being careful not to move so much that you risked waking your husband. The moment your eyes fell upon Akira’s face, a smile curled your lips.

 _He really does look so peaceful when he’s asleep,_ you mused silently, biting a bit harder on the flesh of your bottom lip.

Your fingers twitched, itching with the sudden need to touch your sleeping husband’s face. You hesitated for a few moments, worried that the most gentle stroke of your fingers, the smallest of kisses would cause him to jolt into awareness.

Swallowing, you nodded, deciding that now was as good a time as any to take advantage of the situation.

Slowly, oh so slowly, you reached forward, pausing as the covers shifted, rustling quietly as you moved. You paused, waiting, your stare never leaving Akira’s face, observing him for the slightest sign that he was awake.

A silent exhale left your lips, slowly reaching forward to gently stroke a digit across Akira’s cheekbone. You admired its shape, tracing its curve with your index finger, travelling along his jaw before drifting up to trace the noiret’s lips.

You felt your lips pulling apart a bit, displaying a tender grin as you leaned forward, pecking a short kiss to Akira’s mouth. You still felt cautious, but a sense of daring gripped hold of you, and a quiet voice at the back of your mind urged you to be a bit more assertive while the opportunity to do so was still available.

_He’ll never know!_

_A kiss here, a smooch there._

_Maybe a gentle stroke to his face._

_If I feel like I can risk it, maybe I’ll even groom his hair._

So, you continued your docile exploration of Akira’s face, letting your fingers familiarizing how Akira’s skin felt underneath your digits. You permitted yourself to press short, light kisses to the demon’s lips, but you didn’t dare to push your luck.

A short chuckle broke you free from the on-going examination, earning a hitched breath from you as Akira’s eyes flickered open.

Soon, you stared back into dark irises, warm onyx that shimmered with amusement, despite their listless gaze.

“Morning, Akira,” you muttered, feeling your lips curling to form a sleepy smile.

“And a very good morning to you, love,” Akira crooned, his voice set to a low, ear-straining whisper.

The bed creaked and the covers rustled as he shifted closer, using the arm still looped around your shoulders to gently coax you to move closer to him. The less the distance between you and the frizzy-haired demon grew, the more discernible the tiny smirk that curled his lips was.

“What were you doing just now, kitten? Taking advantage of this poor, defenceless demon as he slept peacefully by your side, were you?” he asked, obviously teasing you.

“N-No! I would never do that!” you retorted, huffing as Akira breathed a laugh into your scowling visage.

“Anyway, don’t play innocent. You were awake the whole time, weren’t you?”

“Hmm,” he hummed, blinking sluggishly.

There was a short pause, but finally, Akira replied to your accusation, alleging him to have feigned that he was asleep to catch you unaware, off-guard, and he succeeded.

“Perhaps I was… But… I must say that you’re quite daring this morning, darling. Honestly… _What_ am I going to do with you, naughty girl?”

By the time your noses were almost touching, the smirk had already shifted for a smile, a small grin that bore a theatrical display of pearly whites to you. You swallowed a gulp, one that you swore was the size of a tennis ball. The glob of saliva wormed its way down your esophagus, slithering down to your stomach, where it did nervous flip-flops as Akira leaned in closer, dipping his chin to allow his lips to brush along the hot, shivering skin of your neck.

“You were pretty tired last night… It felt so good that you passed out at the end, did it?”

The incubus’s noiret hair tickled the skin on your neck, your cheeks that were dusted with a light flush of rose pink that was just barely noticeable, but would be obvious if your husband was expecting your cheeks to burn with embarrassment, to blush like a newlywed bride at his remark.

Your suspicions were confirmed when a puff of air ghosted over the spot where your throat and shoulder met, cooling the warm, shivering skin as Akira breathed a laugh.

“What a lovely hue that is… Such a beautiful colour. I approve.”

For a moment, and only a moment, Akira appeared to be a bit hesitant in beginning to shower you in loving touches, whispering sweet thoughts into your ear, dabbing your trembling skin in short, painfully short lip-locks.

“S-Shut up. It’s your fault that I’m even— _mph_.”

A pair of warm lips cut you off, stifling the beginning of what was sure to be an irate tirade.

The lukewarm annoyance you felt melted away almost immediately, and you felt yourself being swept away in a gentle wave of relaxation.

Yes, you felt a faint buzz of desire, the tiniest traces of lust, but that was to be expected.

Akira Kurusu was your husband, yes, but he was also an incubus.

The obsidian-eyed demon breathed a hum of approval, moving so that you were lying on your back. Soon, you were staring up into a pair of warm onyx irises, watching as a smile curled your husband’s lips.

“Stunning… Simply stunning…”

You took in a breath, but that was all you were permitted to do before you felt the all too familiar warmth of his lips pressed to yours, raising a hand to groom your hair, and cupping a blushing cheek in the palm of the other.

You and Akira remained like that for a few minutes, giving and exchanging kisses until, finally, the onyx-eyed demon spoke.

“Hey… I want you to do something. Will you do it for me, Treasure?”

“What is it?” you asked, hitching in a breath as Akira applied a light suction to your sweet spot.

“Spread your legs.”

You sucked in a breath at the sudden request, but the tone of calm authority in Akira’s voice…

It wasn’t a statement; it wasn’t a request. It was a demand, an order, but a soothing one that was spoken in a chilling, serene manner.

“W-What?” you asked, blinking once as the noiret pressed a particularly harsh kiss to your lips.

“Did I stutter, dearest? I said,” Akira paused, pressing a few more kisses to your lips before adding, “Spread your legs.”

“Wh-Why?”

As you stuttered that single word, you could feel the heat crawling from your neck to shamelessly burn your cheeks, your doe-eyed stare meeting Akira’s warm onyx gaze. However, as your eyes remained locked, the rate of your heart began to pick up, beating a bit faster as there was a brief shimmer of carmine in your husband’s irises.

“Because…”

Akira paused, pressing gentle kisses to your lips, your cheeks, your crown, trailing a path from your jaw to your neck with pecks that were as soft, as light as a feather’s touch.

“I want to see it… The proof of what I did to you last night, over and over and over again… Is it that wrong of me to ask you such a request?”

You had a feeling you knew why he wanted to see the godforsaken mess between your legs.

The mess that soaked the covers. The mess that trickled out of your inner walls.

You knew why he wanted to see it. You knew.

After all…

Your voice echoed in your mind, reiterating the words that you said to Akira.

_“Please impregnate me, Akira.”_

You drew in a slow, shaky breath, releasing it in a quiet whoosh of uncertainty as you shifted to make yourself comfortable. Your thighs trembled as you silently willed them to drift apart—only to stop no sooner had they opened a few inches.

However, Akira was quick to reprimand you for being so modest, smiling as a note of teasing laced through the words that left his mouth, that rolled off of his tongue as smooth as honeyed candy.

“Now, now… _Sweetheart_. There’s no need to be so coy.”

Swallowing, you nodded as you pried your legs open a bit more, but it still wasn’t enough for Akira.

“A bit wider, angel.”

You complied. The bedspread shifted as you moved, spreading your legs open, displaying the fluids that stained your thighs, that besmirched the covers, and flowed out from your warm folds to your spouse’s eagle-eyed leer.

“Ah,” Akira breathed, his gaze shimmering as a flash of ruby red possessed his irises.

“Lovely, just lovely. You look delectable like this, my love. Dripping with my essence…”

You took in a slow, quivering breath, your eyes following Akira’s hands as they trailed a path from your ankles, skimming the edge of your thighs. The bed creaked as he lowered himself, flashing you a tooth-filled smirk as his lips trailed his right hand, peppering your shivering skin with hot, open-mouthed kisses.

“Mm. Sensitive… So receptive. So smooth,” Akira murmured, chuckling as a shiver shook you.

“ _Very_ responsive,” he purred, sounding pleased with your reaction. He sounded like a mewling kitten…

“A-Akira,” you said, calling your husband’s name through the dizzying fog of lust that filled your head.

The frizzy-haired demon jolted as his name left your quivering lips, sparing you a glance from where he was; his lips just barely brushed against your leaking sex, and his hands gently held your hips.

Soon, he shook free of his stupor, sparing you a provocative leer, an enticing smile curling his mouth as a come-hither sheen darkened his crimson irises, breathing a chuckle as you unconsciously shifted your hips.

“That wasn’t bad… I wonder what other sounds you can make for me, Treasure?”

A tingle of anticipation shot down your spine at the words your husband cooed to you, polishing everything off, the smirk that curled his lips, the daring twinkle in his rosy gaze, and the small grin that was full of devilish promises with a slow, deliberate show of licking his lips.

“Let’s find out together, shall we?”

A warm puff of air zeroing in on your dripping folds was the only forewarning you were given, and you took in a sharp breath as the telltale flick of a tongue parting your slick folds made itself known. You knew because a brief gust of cool air hit you when Akira exhaled, resulting in a violent shudder to shake your body.

“B-But… I… Y-You came there earlier! Isn’t it disgusting— _ah!_ ”

An unexpected suck to your twitching clit silenced your stammered protests, wrenching a surprised gasp from you. The mildly sore sensation was quickly soothed by a few strokes of Akira’s tongue, slow and precise, breathing a hum that permitted a gentle vibration to circulate through your moist inner walls.

Your chest moved up and down as you breathed in and out, taking short gasps of air, as though you’d just broken the water’s surface, desperate for oxygen to fill your lungs. Akira had barely done anything, and yet you were already trembling from head to toe, hot moisture pricking at the corner of your vision.

“You’re so adorable this morning,” Akira whispered, pulling back from your twitching pussy.

A low chuckle left the smiling, crimson-eyed incubus, eyeing you as there was a nostalgic flash of pink as his tongue darted out, scooping up the fluids that stained his mouth.

“You say that, but…”

The bed groaned softly as Akira leaned forward, the small grin still curling his lips as he gently pecked your lips once, twice, three times. Each time he kissed you, you tasted a hint of yourself, pausing only to nibble on your lower lip as a sort of farewell before he pulled away.

“You’re trembling… Your breaths are heavy… And… That beautiful blush… How cute.”

You didn’t speak. You couldn’t speak. Akira had effectively robbed you of your ability to speak; he’d taken away any counter-argument you had secretly tucked away.

“Now, then… Shall we continue? I’d like to see and to hear what I can pull from you, Treasure.”

The mattress shifted and creaked as Akira kissed a path from your lips, your windpipe, aided by his fingers as they skimmed the expanse of shivering skin they traversed over. The lower he got, the more daring he became.

A hitched breath was wrenched from you as the incubus’s fingers toyed with your taut nipples, rolling and kissing them, applying a light suction. As soon as your breathing grew heavy, he traversed down, kissing, licking, and sucking a trail down your hot, shivering skin until, finally, he stopped.

The small reprieve and lack of friction was beginning to annoy you, and it was the mounting frustration that caused you to point a stare down at Akira—only to see him staring up at you from between your legs, a devilish smirk curling his lips.

As he’d done earlier, the only forewarning you received came in the form of hot breaths fanning your leaking sex before, at last, a shaky sigh left you at the feeling of a wet tongue delicately flicking your twitching walls. Instinctively, your hands clutched at the covers the same time your back arched, raising your hips off of the bed in response to the gentle, loving display of attention.

A chuckle vibrated through your quivering body, and a potent chill danced up and down your spine as, soon, the meticulous flicks of a warm, moist tongue were aided by the slow, careful pokes and prods of three fingers.

“Hmm,” Akira moaned, his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down as he took an experimental sip of your juices.

His eyes narrowed, looking hooded as his rosy irises glowed for a few moments, pulling away only to lick at the liquid that stained his lips, apparently liking the taste. A primal-sounding growl tickled the back of his throat, the hand that still gripped onto your hip suddenly pulled you in a bit closer as the noiret’s head dipped back down, returning to between your legs.

“Darling… Sweetheart… Angel… Treasure, you taste so fucking good, and it’s _all mine_.”

There was a possessive undertone present in Akira’s voice, something that chilled you as much as it thrilled you. However, it appeared that he wasn’t done talking.

“ _Mine_. You’re _all_ mine. Everything that you are now is _mine_ , _all of it_. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, Akira,” you breathed, swallowing what felt like a mouthful of saliva.

“Good girl,” he hissed, giving your twitching, moist walls one last lick, one last suck before he pulled away.

The bed shifted and creaked as Akira’s wet lips kissed, licked, and sucked their way up to your mouth, taking several harsh, quick pecks from you as he began to roll his hips to meet yours. The rain continued to slam on the bedroom window, and play loud, horrendous thunder as Akira hissed and snarled poetic filth in your ear.

“Tell me… _Beg me_ to fuck you senseless on this bed. Tell me how much you want my cock.”

Needless to say, you weren’t in any mood to pretend you were feeling coy.

“P-Please, Akira… I want you… F-Fuck me hard and rough. _Please_ , _please_ make me pregnant!”

Akira’s eyes shimmered as the final five words left your plump, slightly sore mouth, breathing a laugh as he cooed, “There’s my obedient sweetheart,” mere seconds before he entered you with a sudden thrust. He took a few moments to relish in the sight of the way you stiffened, voicing a low, droning groan as you were suddenly filled with a twitching, hot erection.

“I’ve heard that the rain makes you lucky… _Shall we test that theory out, Treasure_?”


End file.
